typingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonicxmas (2017, UK) - part by ZeoRangerUK fun of the Favourite Christmas Special with Sonic X
Sonicxmas is a Christmas Special to during fun of the favourite shows with Sonic X. to a fun tv shows including Totally Spies, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers S.P.D., Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Sonic X - A Chilling Discovery Sonic finds the first Chaos Emerald, and goes after a second. Totally Spies - Ho Ho Ho No! It's the holiday season but the Spies don't get a vacation. Their latest mission is to investigate an Unidentified Flying Object - right above Beverly Hills! After the Spies finish investigating, the town gets a strange weather twist in the form of a blizzard. While everyone is snowed in, the Spies race to find the culprit and stop the snow before the town is completely buried! Power Rangers Dino Thunder - In Your Dreams Deciding that the Power Rangers are completely vulnerable in their sleep, Elsa decides to send monsters into the dreams of each Power Ranger. Power Rangers Ninja Storm - Good Will Hunter A young boy named Charlie gets a hold of the Personal Alien Manager, and unwittingly unleashes havoc on the city by tinkering with it. Power Rangers Operation Overdrive - Weather or Not When their zords are buried under tons of snow courtesy of a weather device unleashed by Moltor, the Overdrive Rangers seek to free them using the new Drill Driver tunneler, but Mack’s unwillingness to continue being a Power Ranger after jeopardizing an innocent life puts the whole endeavor at risk. Power Rangers S.P.D. - Reflection In order to track down and nullify the threat of the alien copycat criminal Slate, a new SPD Battlizier is developed. Sky is assigned to gain information on Slate from the criminal Mirloc, who, unbeknownst to Sky, is the being responsible for the death of his father. Learning of how closely connected Mirloc is to his past, Sky angrily confronts Cruger over concealing the truth from him for so long. Meanwhile, Mirloc offers his services to Gruumm and uses his unique reflective powers to seize control of B-Squad’s weapons and ultimately captures them. Power Rangers Time Force - The Last Race Lucas faces an old friend in Dash, a former champion race driver who turned to crime. Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue - As Time Runs Out The Lightspeed Rangers are forced to head into deep space to prevent spores that have become attached to them from pollinating and releasing a deadly toxin into the atmosphere. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy - Dream Battle When the dream-weaver Hexuba casts a spell that forces the Galaxy Rangers to confront a host of enemies and chaotic situations in their dreams, it soon falls to Mike to awaken his teammates from this nightmarish onslaught. Enemies Metarex Crystal (Sonic X UK).png Evil Santa (Totally-Spies!-UK).png Rude Elf (Conner's Dream).jpg Rumba Monkey (Ethan's Dream).jpg Croco-DVile (Kira's Dream).jpg Squidrose (Tommy's Dream).jpg DJ Drummond.jpg Weather Monster.jpg Mirloc.jpg Dash (Time Force).jpg Vilevine.jpg Nightmare Monster.jpg Category:Sonic X Category:Totally Spies! Category:Christmas Category:Holidays Category:Metarex (The Blogspot) Category:Christmas Specials Category:Power Rangers Dino Thunder Category:Power Rangers Ninja Storm Category:Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Category:Power Rangers S.P.D. Category:Power Rangers Time Force Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:ZeoRangerUK Category:Xmas